Modern mobile devices, such as smart phones and the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have additional features that are becoming increasingly more common as standardized features. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers; and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so to have the applications (i.e., software) that rely on the hardware advances. One such example of innovative software is a category known as augmented reality (AR), or more generally referred to as mediated reality. One such example of an AR application platform is Layar, available from Layar, Amsterdam, the Netherlands.
The Layar platform technology analyzes real-time video data, location data, compass direction data and the like in combination with information related to the objects, locations or the like in the video stream to create browse-able “hot-spots” or “tags” that are superimposed on the mobile device display, resulting in an experience described as “reality browsing”.
In many circumstances it may be useful to be able to quickly identify an individual or individuals from a grouping of a number of people. Presently, one has to rely on memory and visual cues to identify individuals. Relying on memory and visual cues is limited by the one's memory and ability to perceive identifying features of an individual from a gathering of a number of people. Moreover, if one is trying to identify individuals who the person does not know, or identify individuals based on what the individual looked like many years ago, one's memory and reliance on visual cues may be insufficient to identify the intended individual. Furthermore, if a person is trying to identify individuals not based familiarity with the individual but according to certain characteristics, such as national origin, demographic, appearance of health, intoxication etc., a person may be limited in his ability to identify such individuals absent additional information or specialized training.
Therefore, a need exists to implement real-time video analysis, i.e., AR or the like, to assist the user of mobile devices with dynamically identifying individuals.